ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dynamis - Beaucedine
The monster list is missing the zone boss & the 4 Pukis --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 02:38, 13 July 2006 (EDT) For the Yagudo NMs, 2 names are missspelled: Guu Waji the Peacher should be Guu Waji the Preacher (what does this NM do, hurl peaches at players?) Puu Timu the Phantasma should be Puu Timu the Phantasmal For the Goblin NMs, 3 names are missspelled: Dralkix Scalecrust should be Draklix Scalecrust Gibbeerox Pimplebeak should be Gibberox Pimplebeak Shisox Widebrowsam should be Shisox Widebrow And I'm sure there aren't 2 RNG Goblin NMs. One of the 2 listed as RNG should be a THF since each of the 4 primary Beastmen races here have 15 NMs, one for each of the 15 pre-ToAU jobs. So, either Trufflesniff or Kittyback is a THF (Trufflesniff seems to be more likely a RNG given RNG's outdoors, nature theme). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 11:25, 13 July 2006 (EDT) I have seen the Dynamis statues drop Schultz's Strategems. Tahngarthor 03:08, 14 September 2006 (EDT) Dynamis statues I know the four bigger "Dynamis xxx" statues in Beaucedine remove abilities from the boss when killed. I also know from experience that the Tombstone (Orc) removes the ability to resummon the Pukis dragons... And that some other things such as the ever annoying teleporting ability can be removed, but I'm not sure which of the other statues does what... Does anyone know? --Eithin 07:28, 15 February 2007 (EST) After some further investigation, it seems that each of the big statues is tied to one of the dragons and not to other abilities; I'll update the article with this information. --Eithin 12:07, 15 February 2007 (EST) Time Mob 083 of http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Image:Bea.jpg map This mob can be time nuked from up top if you get into the right place, which is all the way around to the dead end. Cast cure on the mob to make sure you're in the right place. 3 Thunder IV did it for us, but 2 of our BLM were out of place or we would have had 5. This lets you skip the orcs and the evil MNK NMs that normally had killed our PLD with their 2h making us wipe. Kewitt of ForceProtection on Alexander! 10:15, 20 November 2008 (MST) Yes, this can be done. In fact, quite a lot of the time extenders in this zone can be sniped from a distance without aggroing the nearby/popping mobs. This holds true for time extender 031 (get just in range approaching from the east and with a few timed nukes, the popping/linking Goblins won't chase you), time extender 066 (which can be nuked from the level above), time extender 083 (the one you mentioned) and time extender 087 (stand to the west of the middle, non-moving statue, just inside casting range and the mobs won't aggro when popped). The sniping of these extenders can be a good strategy for less experienced groups, which makes Dynamis - Beaucedine accessible to all Dynamis LSs (it may well be the easiest of all Dynamis zones). For more experienced groups I don't think the sniping is necessary as it's just a waste of time to get the BLMs in position because in normal circumstances these groups should be able to clear the entire zone (not counting the Hydra area and also not counting the Giant Replica pulls cause they're a waste of time). With the right people and experience it's quite easy to clear with a group of 20-30 players. --Vlacatocc 11:55, 22 November 2008 (CET) Time Mob TE-5 Where is the time mob for TE-5? I found TE-1 through TE-4 without any issue, but nothing resides at the location for TE-5 and a search of pre-reqs on TE-5 returns nothing. So, how so do I get TE-5 to pop and/or where do I find it? Thanks. --IBHalliwell (talk) 10:17, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Kiting Pukis up the hill no longer a valid strategy Decided to try and get a 4 man clear on this area for a friend. I tried the normal "kite the pukis back along the path up the hills" method, but got a message that I was leaving the conflict area. I continued to see what would happen, and the Pukis de-aggroed and unclaimed from me, and I could no longer attack them. They proceeded to wander back and eat my friends...amusing, yes, but not the intended strategy. It would seem that the best method for kiting now would be +25% or better move gear (nin feet at night, powder boots, wyrmal legs) and just kite in a circle around the Fei'Yin area. I'll try it next time and make note here. --Gibgezr 04:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Dynamis Weakness Trigger Conditions Enemy job: RNG THF MNK BST NIN - JOB ABILITY / Any enemy-targetable ability or physical Blood Pact: Rage, except pet commands and possibly Ventriloquy. Pet TP moves (via "Ready" command) will work. Enemy job: PLD WAR SAM DRG DRK - Any WEAPON SKILL and some Puppetmaster Maneuvers, possibly based on current Automaton frame's deciding maneuvers for Weapon Skills Enemy job: WHM BLM SMN BRD RDM - MAGIC / Any magical Blood Pact: Rage or enemy-targeted spell with the possible exception of cures and Odin. You are able to proc during an enemy's 2 hour ability, it seems you can also proc during spell casting The number of Time Extensions obtained affect your proc rate: *0-2 ~> None *3 ~> Low proc rate / Blue - Potentially transient Amnesia, or nothing. *4 ~> Medium proc rate / Yellow - Terror/Stops 2-Hour/Able to Re-use 2-Hour *5 ~> High proc rate / Red - Terror/Stops 2-Hour/Unable to Re-use 2-Hour If you !! Red NM. The NM can use again 2H Job Ability Confirmed by GMDeitsu --Felinette on Carbuncle